Only You: Part II
by OneWhoSitsWithTheTurtles
Summary: Rose now has Time Lord Essence in her body,but what does this mean and how will it affect her as she continues her adventures and starts her new relationship with The Doctor?And how will they both cope when regeneration threatens to tear them apart?9&10DR
1. Prologue

**Only You: Part II**

Note: First off, I know that's a terrible title, but I really couldn't think of a good one right now so if I think of a better one (or if people want to give me suggestions) I'll change it later. Also, I'm doing a whole lot of reading so updates won't be every day, but I'll do my best.

Rating: I'm just putting it as 'T' for now, though if you think it should be up-ed then let me know, and depending on how later chapters go, I might up it myself.

Pairing: Basically, this is The Doctor and Rose but here's the thing. It's going to be the 9th doctor and Rose for a while, and then the 10th and Rose. Partially because I really couldn't decide and the votes were evenly matched when I asked at the end of 'Only You', but mainly because I always thought there needed to be more detail on how they both adjusted to the change. So I hope that those who wanted the 10th Doctor can still enjoy the parts with the 9th, and those who wanted the 9th can still enjoy the parts with the 10th.

Disclaimer: All of these characters do not belong to me, they belong to the whole Doctor Who franchise and I invoke my right to make this disclaimer affective for all chapters updated henceforth in this story.

Summary: Picks up immediately after 'Only You', Rose now has Time Lord Essence in her body, but what does this mean and how will it affect her as she continues her adventures and starts her new relationship with the Doctor? And how will they both cope when regeneration threatens to tear them apart?

Important Note: As you probably picked up from the 'Part II' part of the title, this is a sequel. You really don't _have_ to read part one to understand what's going on, but I'll be making references to part one throughout. It's really short so you might as well read it, besides, its Doctor Who. Why wouldn't you want to read it?

**OneWhoSitsWithTheTurtles**

* * *

**Only You: Part II**

Prologue (aka. Me linking part one and part two together)

Rose burst out into the open sunlight, grinning when she heard The Doctor yelling at her about the unfairness of head starts. She looked around for half a second to figure out where exactly the Tardis had dropped, and then took off towards her apartment. She laughed and twirled wildly, happy to be heading back to her mum's, to be alive, to have her Doctor's love.

When she reached the slightly rusted handlebar on the steps that led up to her 2nd floor apartment, she looked around to see The Doctor catching up, his blue eyes sparkling as they landed on her. She used the bar to propel herself up the stairs and finally stopped to catch her breath outside her door.

The Doctor gave her a glare and stilled her hand for a moment when she reached up to knock on the door. She gave him a questioning look and he finally straightened after catching his breath, "I had to prepare myself. I'm going to get slapped pretty hard by your mum for letting you get that sick, and she has enough power behind a joking one."

Rose looked at him before bursting out laughing. The Doctor looked highly offended but soon joined her before knocking on the door. They were still trying to catch their breaths as Jackie Tyler opened the door, seeing a 900+ year old alien and her daughter clinging to the railing for support as they laughed so hard they had tears in their eyes.

Jackie simply rolled her eyes and went back into the apartment so the two tried to calm down before following her in, though they still let off the occasional snicker at the fact that the Doctor was more scared of Rose's mum than most aliens in space.

Rose waved The Doctor towards the couch before heading into the kitchen to help make tea, though The Doctor leaned against the wall of the living room instead, opting to be as close to the door as possible for when they told Jackie. He was just starting to map out different escape routes when the two Tyler women returned and sat down.

Rose began telling some stories about what they had done before Rose had gotten the _Nex ut Vicis_ sickness. She glanced at The Doctor quickly before mentioning her headaches and tiredness. Jackie got up immediately after hearing that and put a hand to her forehead, "Oh honey, are you sick?"

"She was," The Doctor said as he pushed himself off the wall to stand in front of the two women as he relayed information about the sickness Rose had caught, how she had come close to dying, but before he could say how she had gotten better, Jackie stood up from her seat, and with a 'You call yourself a Doctor!' headed straight towards the stunned Doctor, hand raised.

The Doctor let off what anyone else would call a squeak of terror (though Time Lords don't 'squeak' so this obviously wasn't what it was) before running as fast as he could towards the front door. Rose jumped up and ran down the hallway after the two and was met with the view of The Doctor pushing himself up against the jammed door, trying to put as much space between himself and the crazed woman as he could, with Jackie stalking slowly towards him, hand still poised.

As funny as it was to watch a Time Lord cower from her mother, Rose ducked under the older woman's arm and put herself between the two and raised her hands to stop her mum. "Mum! Mum look, I'm okay, see? Perfectly healthy. There's more to the story," she tried to calm her mother down but she would hear none of it.

"You shouldn't have gotten sick in the first place, Rose!" She lunged towards The Doctor, swiping at his cheek, which he narrowly avoided. Rose tried to hold her back, but finally there was a 'smack' as Jackie's manicured hand collided with The Doctor's cheek. Everyone froze and Jackie smiled, "I feel a bit better now," she said before allowing Rose to lead her back towards the couch.

The 19 year old's mouth dropped open when she saw the damage her mother had done; a large, and very pink handprint from The Doctor's cheekbone, across the right of his face to his ear. He was glaring at the floor, most likely in a bit of pain, before looking at the two again and explaining the rest of the story.

Finally, The Doctor got to the part about the Time Lord Essence and said that he didn't really know exactly what would happen, and finally closed his mouth; silence rang through the small living room. Rose looked from The Doctor to her mother, who seemed to have frozen in place beside her. "Mum?" she nudged her cautiously.

Jackie blinked a few times and cleared her throat, "Did you just say…that my daughter has become…a Time Lord?"

"Well, technically it would be 'Time _Lady_', but I'm really not sure. All I know so far is that she's close to immortal, though I don't think she has any other skills of my people…" '_Yet_' he added to himself.

"Huh…" Jackie said before fainting on the couch beside Rose.

* * *

A/N: Like I said, you really don't need to read Part One, but you'll know more background if you do. For those who are new, welcome, for those who are following from 'Only You', welcome back. I know the prologue was short, but I just wanted to get something up. Please review, comment, suggest, anything and everything is welcome. More soon! 


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while. My friend and I have been really busy with this letter game. What you do is you and another friend who likes writing write letters back and forth to each other as a character, and you make a whole story happen through the letters. It's challenging because you aren't allowed to discuss plot at all. It's really fun; I suggest you try it sometime. Anyways, all I can say is cheers to the writers of the Doctor Who episodes, because it is so hard to think of them! I was going to make this really long, but then when I finally thought up a plot for my next chapter, I figured this could be the short and relaxing start before the madness started. **

* * *

**Only You: Part II**

Chapter 1

"Well that didn't go quite as well as I was planning for, but the point of it is, is that I got away alive," The Doctor beamed at Rose from across the console of the Tardis as he punched in co-ordinates for one of his favourite planets for relaxation. After all, both he and Rose needed a break.

"You barely made it out of there alive," Rose rolled her eyes. The Doctor had made a mad dash for the Tardis after Jackie had awoken; leaving Rose to make sure she was okay. Finally, after Jackie had recovered and had finished scolding Rose about not being careful enough, and about demanding visits more often, Rose left her apartment and headed a few blocks away to where the Doctor had moved the Tardis.

"I had everything under control," the Doctor stuck his nose in the air and put his hands on his hips, grinning, but stopped when he saw that Rose wasn't smiling with him. "What's wrong?"

Rose just shook her head and sat down on a chair, trying to clear her mind of confusing thoughts and to keep the Doctor from worrying. "It's nothing, nothing's wrong. So, where are we off to?" She put on a fake smile and jumped off the chair to show excitement she found hard to feel.

The Doctor took his hands off his hips and moved away from the console so that he was standing beside Rose. He then wrapped his arms around Rose's shoulders and stood there, hugging her, until she rested her head on his chest and took a deep breath. The Doctor rubbed small circles on Rose's back to calm her while she tried to make sense of all of her jumbled thoughts.

"It's just…" she paused, "do you really think I might be a Time Lady?" She asked hesitantly.

"Honestly Rose? I have no idea. Not a clue," he furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"It's so weird…immortal. Two weeks ago I was worried about getting sick or dying of old age, and now those worries are just…gone," she pulled away from his comforting embrace slightly, "what's it like to be immortal?"

"Well," the Doctor thought for a moment, "it has its ups and downs. Not having to worry about growing old or getting sick with most illnesses makes things a lot easier, and you certainly get to experience more things since you have the time to do so. But it's also painfully lonely. You have to watch the ones you love grow old and pass on, but you have to keep going, all alone…"

"Not alone, not anymore," Rose said quietly from his chest, where she was once again leaning. The Doctor looked down at her and blue eyes met brown, "if you don't mind me sticking around, you won't have to watch me disappear," she gave a light smile.

"What do you mean 'if'? You're not going anywhere," he kissed her lightly on the forehead before hugging her tightly, smiling when he heard her sigh happily in the middle of his embrace. "And with your first question, I think all we can do is wait and see if you develop any new abilities as time goes on. But promise you'll let me know if there are any changes."

Rose nodded and gave the Doctor a light kiss on the lips before slipping out of his hold and walking up towards the console, "so, where are we off to this time?"

-------------------------

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Rose exclaimed as she stepped out of the worn wooden door of the police phone box. Noticing the humidity in the air, she unzipped her sweater and flung it back into the Tardis before running off through the lush green fields that they had parked in. Deep green grass up to her knees with wild flowers that she had never seen before was all around her as she continued to run through it. The sky was still blue, but had violet tint in it, unlike back on Earth.

When Rose found herself at the top of a hill, she immediately lay down and with a little push, rolled down the hill through all the plants. When she finally came to a stop, she sat up and looked around. She saw small bugs that reminded her of bumble bees flying lazily from flower to flower, though giving her a wide berth, and she finally noticed that there were two suns in the sky, both a pale red colour even though it was only midday here.

She looked to the top of the hill and saw the Doctor walking towards her, leather jacket discarded in the heat, and when she saw a smile on his face, she couldn't help but grin back. This was what she had always wanted, to be with the Doctor forever, and now she could be. Rose got up and brushed herself off as the Doctor caught up with her and took her hand in his before leading her through the green field towards a town that Rose could see on the horizon.

Though it had appeared to be far away from where they had started from, the city spires quickly grew larger as they continued to walk, and they were at the gates of a town that seemed to have popped out of the medieval era on Earth. As they walked through the cobblestone streets past many stone buildings with stained glass windows, Rose noticed small children darting through the streets around them, playing some game she didn't know. They looked human at first glance, but when she looked closer, she noticed a blue tint in their skin.

Some stopped to watch her and the Doctor as they continued on their way towards the center of town, but most continued their games without a second glance. Rose watched them as they kicked around a circular crystal that was glowing a lime green colour until they reached the town center. A large open area with stalls set up selling different pieces of clothing and jewelry and food and a large fountain with flowers growing up from the water in the center. She admired the fountain for a few moments before heading to the stalls to have a look, the Doctor trailing behind.

The first stall had clothing, mainly dresses and scarves. The material was amazing, when light hit it, it changed colours, and it felt like water flowing over Rose's hands when she picked it up for closer inspection. One dress in particular caught her eye; a halter dress that seemed long enough to go a bit past her knees, and made of a material that looked like a deep violet but in certain angles of light, got aquamarine coloured streaks.

"Can I try this on?" She asked the Doctor and the old woman running the stall at the same time. Both nodded, and the old woman led her to a small room with a curtain in front where she could change. The Doctor waited patiently in the shade of one of the buildings until Rose reemerged.

Seeing the Doctor's eyes widen, she grinned broadly and twirled on the spot, the warmth tingling her feet from the cobblestones that had soaked up the sun's heat. It fit like a dream; it was tight fitting to show off her curves, but wasn't constricting. She twirled again but the Doctor caught her hand and twirled her himself. They were both laughing soon enough and then the Doctor pulled Rose closer to him so he could whisper in her ear, "You look gorgeous in that." Rose blushed and kissed him quickly. The Doctor then led her back to the old woman, who was showing a scarf to another person and asked how much it was.

The shop keep said an amount that meant nothing to Rose, but the Doctor nodded and pulled some money out of his pants pocket and handing it to the older woman. "That dress seems to have been made for you, my dear," she said with a smile before she rummaged in her cart for a moment. When she finished, she was holding a scarf of the same colour and material and handed it to Rose, who tied her blonde hair up with it. The Doctor again asked how much the scarf was, but the lady said that it was free of charge.

Both visitors thanked her very much before heading back to the change room, but when Rose went to actually change back into her normal clothes, the Doctor took her hand, kissed it, and then told her to keep the dress on. Smiling and a little flustered by the Doctor's sudden shows of affection, Rose picked up her jeans and t-shirt before stuffing them in the bag the lady had given her and they headed off to the next stalls.

Everything was interesting to look at, all these things that Rose had never seen before in her life. The Doctor disappeared to another cart for a few moments but reappeared at her side soon enough and suggested they head off to their final destination. Rose agreed and followed her Doctor through the now busy streets.

While they were walking, the Doctor began explaining that this was the planet called Calliel, and that it was one of his favourite spots to visit when he wasn't looking for trouble because of the fact that the people here were actually very advanced and had found a method of scanning incoming traffic and picking up if they meant any harm. This made sure of the fact that anything bringing trouble wouldn't be able to land, keeping it safe for visitors and people who wanted to relax, shop, and enjoy themselves.

"Ah, here we are," the Doctor said as they stopped outside of a large building.

"And where exactly is 'here'?" Rose raised an eyebrow as she looked around. The streets had become quiet and deserted as they had moved farther and farther away from the town center.

"Oh you'll see," the Doctor gave her a toothy grin before dragging her through the door.

-------------------------

"A spa?"

"Yup."

"…A spa?"

"Yup."

"You never seemed the 'spa' type," Rose said from the weird mud bath she was in. She didn't think it was like the ones back home, as the 'mud' was a purple-y colour, but she couldn't think of any other way to describe it. She was in one, and the Doctor was in the next one over, though the rest of the baths were unoccupied.

"Trust me, after running around saving the universe for a few months, this feels pretty nice," he gave her a grin, "it has all of the best treatments from across the stars and I figured after what we just went through, you might want a bit of time to relax before we get going again."

Rose smiled at his thoughtfulness, "well you're right, this day has been really relaxing, and I appreciate it. But since this is the last thing for the day, where do you want to go after we're done with this bath thing?"

"Darn, I was about to ask you," the Doctor said before dropping into silence and thought. Rose stretched under the mud, feeling the warm substance between her toes as she waited. "Well…" Rose looked over, "I suppose…Oh! I know just the thing!" He raised one eyebrow at her. "Have you, by chance, ever heard of the Voyage of the Damned?"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, another Titanic story. Sorry, but I've always been fascinated by the Titanic for years, and since the Titanic has been mentioned in Doctor Who more than once, I figured 'hey, let's give it a shot'. Again, sorry it's short, but I'm going to make the next one longer, 100percent promise. **


End file.
